Fairy tales from Mars
by a blue serande
Summary: This story complies many short stories in one. This may not have characters from orginal story, but the setting takes back where spiked lived. It's a cowboy's blues.
1. The Shuttle to Mars

Chapter 2: A Shuttle to Mars

Jim used to be happy, until the moon exploded. The original shuttle to the Moon and Mars crashed down, mostly the rich were abroad. Jim was a poor and later made pretty decent money on bounty hunting.

Jim and his younger brother, Joey, were on the first passenger shuttle to Mars. Their mother loved to have the first letter of their name to be the same, but she's gone now, only the pictures in the poorly made suitcase keep them close. Before he went aboard the ship, he ate his last sunflower seeds he ever have. Jim's thought of starting fresh, not a thief that he once was. Holding on to his brother hand and said,

"Let us find a job and we would work together." Joey was anxious to see Mars and looked at the window.

"Where is Mars?" asked Joey with face of optimistic.

"Up there, you can't see it now, but that our new home," said Jim

"Passengers on the shuttle 542, please abroad now, the shuttle is finished its

"Check up," the announcer said.

Jim holds his brother hand and walked to the shuttle. Joey looked puzzled, stared at everything that huge like little kid would in the airport.

"What that?" Joey points to the shuttle.

"That the shuttle to Mars," replied Jim.

"Really?"

"Yes."

They went on abroad on the shuttle with a hope of starting new.

" Hi, this is the captain speaking. This is the first flight to Mars; it's going to be a long trip, so try to eat as less as you can."

The shuttle went on a bumpy trip to break through the lithosphere. They pretended it was the first roller coaster they've been to.

"So this is outer space," as Jim mumbled and gazed through the window. He knew spend his money on some food in that broken shop.

Joey asleep on the chair, it's probably the first time that felt something that more luxury that that broken old shack, when they lived in Cuba.

Their parent decided to escape to US, so they have a better future. Unfortunately, their father got caught by the Cuban guard, it was the last time they ever saw him. It got worse when moon exploded just a couple days later.

Joey slowly went to slept of a life of freedom and propriety. Some people said Money isn't important, but those people are usually rich to begin with.

A life with no regrets, it's that impossible to live by.

When they awoke, it was hard to tell if it's a new day or not. There're no sunny that seems to rotate around them. Joey started to play with kids about same age as he.

Jim went to end of the ship, where people can see outer space. He was quite disappointed of what became of earth, a wreck, not as beautiful as the textbook has shown. He thought that earth's brothers and sisters were jealous of him, so they decided to beat him up. He just smiled at the idea, a horrible idea. He soon left to the food court, even though he wasn't hungry. Every time he was excited about something, it always ended up as a disappointed, so he tried to prepare the worst.

"Can I have this seat?" said, a mysterious lady. She was about the same age as Jim, and pretty good looking too.

"Oh, it's ok, so what your name?"

"My name is Elizabeth Costello, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name is Jim, Space is pretty, heh."

"I never really got to take a good at it."

"I'll show you, unless you're getting food."

"I'm not getting any food, so where is it?"

"I'll show you."

Jim and Elizabeth stood up and went to end of the shuttle.

"Oh it's so beautiful, look there earth," said Elizabeth with a cheery voice, "and look that broken piece of moon."

How she said those last words tell that something happen.

"Is there anything wrong?" said Jim with deep concern.

"Oh nothing," said Elizabeth with the cheery voice.

Is this love in first sight, maybe there is a hope after all.

The trip was a pleasant trip, probably the best days of their lives.

"This is the captain speaking, this first attempt to land on Mars with this type of design, so fasten your seat beat."

The shuttle's light fluttered and Jim and Joey thought as a roller coaster ride again. A life is a roller coaster ride; we have our ups and downs, to live be a grand adventure.

When they got off, Mars looked so beautiful, nothing like they ever seen. They were something in Mars, that much different.

"It looks so beautiful," mumbled Jim. He was just breathtaking.

It was like his mother told a story when he was young.

_A long long time ago, their was this extraordinary place, where everybody is free, where the king shared much of his wealth to his people. Peace was the word that everybody said. Many other kingdoms despise that place because such sadness and gray skies have taken over their own land. What so great about that place, why it is blessed by the gods? They all say._

_One day, this god of war decided to take over this place cause of its divine spirits and it had no army. Ares stuck his sword straight to the beloved king's heart. Love had vanished within the people as they scream out for mercy. Merci Merci. Only the dust that remain red for all these years have been left of these people, broken love. _

"It's a hard knock life for us," sung Elizabeth, who was just right behind. That movie is probably the only movie they watched.

Jim always seems to look at the sky, it looks so different. It's not blue, it's red.

Jim quickly made a job and made good enough money for him and his brother.

One day, a problem occurs within the machine that supplies equal amount of gasses that's needed for suitable life in all 5 kingdoms. Most "pioneer," called by earth, died. The first colony was a failure.

That colony is often called the broken love dust. Some best kept memories were there from Jim and Joey. The hearing of people coughing from the dust particle is still kept in that dream world, a world I was born into.

Jim survived, but too hopeless to save his brother and his first crush Elizabeth. Jim never gotten the courage to say, I love you, but that's all to late.

It was happen during Mars two moons all aligned almost perfectly, the day Friday March 13. Jim was in bathroom during his late night shift at a job moving crates around. All of sudden, there was people with the astronaut suit grabbing people and tied them with ropes. Jim gotten new pant for that accident.

The cause of the malfunction is unknown.

Joey and Elizabeth lived happily ever after they awoke up from the dream. Not all fairy tales should have a happy ending.


	2. a day dreaming dessert

_Don't mind the grammical mistakes, be thankful that the spelling is correct. I know my problems with grammar._

* * *

Chapter 1: Daydreaming dessert 

He drew disheveled pictures of his wanted memories, 8 million wul long on his head, a hefty price. His name that his mother gave is unknown, but his nickname is danse macabre, dance of death in French.

Mae, a 20 year old girl, is right beside him, a lookout. Mars is a hard knock life if aren't rich, but aren't everywhere are like that. "I had a grandpa who survived the moon explosion." said Mae trying to spark up a conversation.

Danse was too concentrated on his work to able to hear her. It seems only night or the sound of siren can snap out of his therapy. No ones know why Mae was spared from Danse. It was a mystery that only he knows. Mae left the underground tunnel that had collapse except for this part. This tunnel is not known to many people, except for criminals. She looked at the sky out on the desert, and about 3 miles across is a city. She can't ever go there with Danse, their's too many bounty hunters there. Anyway she liked here, nice and quiet, sometimes too quiet.

She walked to the nearest grocery store to stock up some food for the trip they may go, but she was too scared to talk to him. Mae never saw his pictures, he never lets her. Maybe one day she will, that thought lingers on her mind.

Mae don't know what attracted her to Danse, it's probably his dark mysterious past, something kids won't know. Then again, they only met yesterday. It all seems like they've known each other years. Mae daydreamed about what may happen to Danse, a secret lover, confessions, these thoughts clogged up her head. Mae watched as the sun falls silently to sleep, she knows what this means. She heard a sound under the tunnel, too faint to analyze the sound and afraid what may happen to her. She quickly ran, there are nothing in this dessert to hide from. The sound became clearer as she ran. She dared not to look back. The sounds seem to grabbed her and swing her around until she saw Danse face.

"Where are you going?" asked Danse.

"I was afraid of you, cause of the rumors and..." said Mae.

"I understand, I didn't mean to scare you," as he looked away in shame.

"What is it"

"Nothing, their certain things that needs to be straightened out"

"Why did you spare my life"

"There are things that I shouldn't tell you yet"

Obviously, Mae was intrigued by the secret, puzzled with amazement.

"Go back to the tunnel," said Danse.

Mae was too puzzled to say a word, she just went. "Why?" keeps popping to her head, over and over. She just wanted to go back home, she doesn't want to daydream about him. Every times she do, everything was a deathly and ugly picture.  
She wished that she never gotten outside at dark, and wished that she was on her bed or being free. Then freedom is just a joke, nothing is free in this society. Then certain ideas seem so positive, that can't be true.

No ones know why Danse kills for pleasure or money, but the method is just brutal to think of it. The way he kills his enemy seems so graceful and lightly. Each footstep carefully moves to one step to another. It's a free moving killing to kill efficiency and silently. He doesn't kill anybody, it all seems to link to him, in an odd way, but I'll keep it as a secret for now. Danse whispered a words or syllables that appears randomly to his mind. He walked carefully, just being behind, The Cockeyed Bull.

Cockeyed bull, John D. Fizzworth, was a guy that was very unwise yet he made a plenty money on gambling. I have to say he was a lucky bastard. His nickname came to his personality, gotten kicked out most of casino in the city St. Florence and Montauk, looked like a chicken, and tries to cat tough as a bull.

Danse moves closer, John doesn't notice a thing only a shadow seems to get bigger and bigger. John was drunk enough to not consider the shadow as a bad omen. Danse strike with fury, but no revenge seems to be the reasoning. Mae looking outside, Dust seems to come upon her shoulder. Danse came down to the tunnel and said, "It's time to tell my secret"

Danse showed her pictures of occurrences he saw when he was younger. All the pictures were sins and misdeeds that people he killed did, except for one. The picture of Mae, a little girl that was standing middle of the crowd, shouting out for her mom. "I remember that," recalled Mae,

"Then this strange man pick me up and showed me where my mom was"

"I know, that person was me," said Danse.

Mae began to understand, Danse was a keeper of justice but also the keeper of death itself.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the story Please review, don't review about my grammar._


	3. ladies and gentlemen code ray

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen to be here tonight, I present to you the formerly known as one of the most ruthless criminals in the world, the one eyed Cyclops," as John mumbled during his sleep.

His duty is to catch that stupid gang of criminals, the one eyed Cyclops, even though they weren't worth much, only 19,000 wul long for the whole gang.

His partner, Ray, just tag along just for fun. He always wanted to be a bounty hunter, but his father owns a multibillion company, that didn't allow such thing. His father said any related to criminal activities will bring big misfortune to the company.

Ray runaway from home simply he hated being rich. Ray loved to be one of those guy who's all for fun and full of adventures. He wanted to tell his unborn grandson, about all the interesting stories that his grandpa always tells about his ancestors.

"Did ya get any whereabouts?" said John while getting sand out of the eyes.

"Yeah, they gonna attack in Mulberry, a small village, but that just rumors talking." said Ray, while getting the bread down his throat.

"Mulberry, heh, we're going there," said John, "So what are we gonna do with the other two members."

"Umm, send it to the police."

"Nah, I want to do something to them when we get the whole pack."

"Sure, so whatcha gonna do?"

"It will be a surprise."

"Whatever man, man you need get out, your freakin pale."

"I haven't been feelin well, ya know."

"Yeah."

They laughed; it's another inside joke they made up when they first met. John went back to sleep and Ray just changed the course to mulberry, it not that far away. It something about Mars, which made them, stayed around the premises. It's probably cause of its name, the god of war. It's a war over there alright, most criminal comes there. Too many bloodshed, John said once.

When they got to Mulberry, it's the same old stuff, asking questions and trying to spot one. The cops don't know much about the gang, not a lot people know the gang at all.

You tell a guy is in the one eyed Cyclops, they all have the one eyed and their huge.

"Did ya heard of the rumor about the gang, one eyed Cyclops?" said Ray, talking to a woman.

John suddenly chases some one.

"Yeah I heard the rumor, alright, that why I chasing them down," said the woman.

"Hey John, do ya wanna her to, what the hell," said Ray.

"I think he went that way," said to the woman, pointing to the direction John went.

Ray suddenly ran trying to find his partner.

"Oh fuck, where the hell did he go?"

Ray gave up on running, breathless. He went to the ship and watches some TV shows.

I wonder where he went.

John came back from the ship.

"Ray, Let go." said John.

"Where the hell were you?" said Ray, while getting off the couch and Ray turned off the TV.

"Chasing after gang member," said John.

"I guess he out run ya."

"Yea."

Ray can see the lies in John eyes, but he knows not to interfere with it. He knows that nothing is right, something is definitely wrong, there is a bigger picture going on and he only seen the piece of the puzzle.

They slowly pull their gun up and raise it up close to their chin and got out the ship.

"I think no ones here," said Ray

"Just stay here," said John.

John hurried off, well Ray doesn't know. Ray just sat down and said desperately," I wonder where he went off."

Don't smoke, that what his dad always said. He just pulled a cigarette and put it to his mouth. Everybody hates waiting.

Son, there's reason why I won't and never let you go outside, out to that dessert. When you're a young man then I'll tell you the horrors. "It's a joke; the outside world ain't that bad. Damn, I have an overprotective father," quietly said Ray.

Shadows move in the parking lot, it's damn dark to see. Ray was focus on that shadows, until she saw the woman, the same woman that he earlier.

"Heh, so you lost your partner again," said the woman.

"Nah, He said he'll come back," lying to his very own face.

"So you don't know, I think I saw his once."

"Maybe, I don't really know him that long."

"I see, I forgot, my name is Elise."

"Oh, my name is… Ray,"

Elise reminded him his own sister, Louise for they have the same way they put their hair, curls in a ponytail. They weren't really close, but she probably is worrying now. All these thoughts made him homesick, then again, he was having best times of his life.

John came back, with a guy all tied up. They screamed; get me out and other craps they'll usually say.

"You did that all by yourself?" said Ray with disbelief.

"No, are you crazy, I got some help," said John.

"How? Who?" said Elise.

"I don't want to tell and who the heck she anyway." said John, going into the ship.

"Oh, she's Elise, she also wants to track the gang down," said Ray.

"I don't really need help right now, maybe later," said, John.

"Nice time meeting ya. Y'all may need my help later," said Elise as she walked away.

"What the matter?" said Ray walking into the ship.

"I tell ya later, I really just some alone time, k," said John.

"Alright, I just tied them up with the other gang member," said Ray walking to the heater room.

"Put them somewhere else," said John and pushed the button. Ray guessed he went to sleep.

Something ain't right.

An angel came one night to turn this sorry boy to life. Praise, his mother always said about love when Ray hit puberty and his dream that very night. Every times her mother said it; He gets embarrassed by the simple words of poetry. Ray being homesick have been his overall concern, he doesn't know what would happen if he came back either.

"Hey, were their any fights yet?" said Ray.

"Yeah, but there's gonna be another one, tonight also. Maybe can ya bring your lady friend ya met," said John.

"So, what happen?" said Ray.

"Do ya ever felt some one lift you up to the sky, but as life goes, they some how drop ya down?" said John.

"Not really, why?"

"Maybe when you found her, you'll understand."

"My mom always said an angel came one night to turn this sorry boy to life. I always guess she said it because of my grandma."

"I get it, I met this girl how time ago after my father death."

"So how she's like?"

"She was beautiful, but aren't all two love birds said that."

"heh, yea, I guess."

"My father death is the reason why I chase after the One Eyed Cyclops. She always said; just forget about it, revenge won't do you good."

"Yeah, but it just be hard."

"I can't forget something I won't let go. That my problem, sometimes I don't want this end because it's the only thing I know, it's my whole life dream."

"Yea, I see," said Ray, while thinking in the pass.

"It's so hard, I tried, but only way to make it stop if made that dream come true."

"Maybe you can become bounty hunter."

"No, I sick of it."

"Just think while you're ahead."

They left to the abandon church that burn to the ground. The fire have burned these soul, their body still alive to feel the emptiness of the stories, they once believe it's true. The cravings were hard to see, but they all have meaning.

I'll rest till the noon of hope comes or may I be waiting for eternal redemption.

"Why here, this is where there gonna attack, the same place where my father died," said John.

"They gonna be religious people aren't they?" said Ray.

"Yeah, even though I ever been taught the religion, but I'll will afterwards."

"It's about god and how that supernatural being created life. I was never been a believer."

"Heh, we await at that block."

They walked and sat down.

"You know something," said a mysterious voice.

"Now about what?" said John.

"The Cyclops attack," said the voice, "Come on look back."

Only Ray looked back, it was Elise.

"It's Elise," said Ray.

"Oh, she can stay, the more the merrier." said John.

It was quiet for that moment, the awkward feeling. The guts said don't do it, it's suicide. There's no reason why, just turn around.

The night took over the day; the whole world seems to change.

"It's time," said John.

Ray and John rushed to the church, Elise hesitated. That girl is full of talk. Gun bangs and revenge, I have to say, that what he said.

Ray saw the bullet go through his very own partner, his friend. He rushed over there with a gun shot here and there.

"Please revenge him and me," said John

"K," said Ray as shooting the gang.

"Shit, don't die." Ray keeps on shooting till every one dead, and then he noticed John was missing.  
The Houdini's great escape how does he ever does it! 


End file.
